Daughter of the Rider Exorcist
by KasyWolski27
Summary: What will happen when Rin and Yuki meet Kitsuni? Will the dorm get burned down? Whats this with all the 2nd year exires living under one roof? Will Yuki lose his hair trying to keep Bon and Rin from fighting about being lazy and homework? Will Kit find out what happened to her mother? I do not own Blue Exorcist Characters Just my own. YukixKitsuni.
1. Chapter 1

_**Daughter of a Exorcist**_

 _ ****I do not own Blue Excorcist or the charactors, just the oc charactors.*****_

 _prologe;_

 _It was a cold night in October when Father/Exorcist Shiro Fujimoto calmly walked towards a fellow exorcist's home. he carried a small bundle of light purple hair and pale lavender eyed infant girl. the mother was am exorcist that was killed in the line of duty. the father was an exorcist from a very prostigest family of exorcists, known as the Tukiyo family. Shiro remembered the youngest; Tellus was wild and rebelious. he was also in love with Kitsway Homiki, the infants mother. Shiro knew that when Tellus and Kitsway where on a mission for the vadican a year ago, they fell completly for each other. Kitsway became pregnet, but her father already picked a husband for her. So when he found out she was with a baby girl, he ordered Kitsway to marry the man and pass the girl off as his own._

 _But now that Kitsways family was killed and her grandfather wanting nothing to do with the child. He asked Shiro to take her in, knowing that he had children of his own. But he decided the girl belonged with her father._

 _The entrenc to the Tukiyo Shrine was a large gate structure in red and dark wood, with a cresent moon in the center of the top. Cherry trees lined the front and welcomed guest to. the walk way was also lined with cherry trees. Off on the right was the prayer bell that many people came to ring on new years day. to the left was the small building that you would get your new years fortune from. Shire laughed to himself as he knew that Rin and Yuki would love coming here and put a mental note to bring them here after they grew up a buit. He couldnt believe he was saving another child with in the spam of 6 months. But he wouldnt change it for the world._

 _Coming up on the Main House towards the back of the shrine, he saw Tellus sitting there watching the night sky. Tellus was known as the Rider exorcist, he was also the only one that used a realise spell that was passed down to the next generation. Shiro remembered the first time he saw the kid use that spell, and it was when he was a teacher at True cross himself. Tellus calling the Twin dagers of the ice Dragon and using them to save his classmates._

 _"Shiro, I knew it was you." Tellus said, his voice filled with sarrow at hearing the death of Kitsway._

 _"Yeah, I know, your abilities cant be fooled." Shiro chuckled as he skratched the back of his head with the avaiable arm._

 _"What brings you here?"_

 _"Kits, family regected her daughter because she is your daughter." Shiro said seriously._

 _Tellus's eyes grew wide and shiro could tell he didnt believe him._

 _"No Kitsway grew pregnat after she was married."_

 _"No she was with the girl after that mission a year ago. Her father ordered her to marry and hide the pregnancy till after the wedding. The girl has your hair but Kits eyes." Shiro exclamed sitting next to his friend holding the girl out to him._

 _The hood of the blanket fell and the light purple hair glowed in the moon light. the mark on her forhead that was a simble of the Tukiyo family was their. Tellus couldnt believe that this child was his and the love of his life's family wanted to keep him a way. He grew angry._

 _"Why did they do this? Why Fujimoto!" He yelled into the night, waking the girl who started to cry._

 _Shhh...Tellus quickly shushed the girl and rocked her. She just staired up at him with her big lavender eyes and the brightest smile he has ever seen._

 _"Shiro, whats her name?" he asked._

 _"Her name is Kitsumi Sakura Tukiyo." Shiro said as he walked away._

 _ **8 Years Later;**_

Its been eight years since Tellus got the greatest gift of his life. His daughter Kitsuni. who was turning 8 this year. As he was getting ready for New years festivities and his Daughters 8th birthday which happen to fall on January 1st. He heard a scream coming from the front yard of the main house. He ran calling Hickory his snowlepard demon flamiliar to him and his twin blades.

"Kit are you ok?" he yelled coming to a complete stop when he saw two giant cats standing before his daughter. One had golden fur and a red maine like a lion but with horns and giant white wings. The other was black fur but more like a panther with horns and giant bat like wind.

"So your Kyro and your Syro?" his 8 year old asked.

"Yes and i cant believe such a young girl summoned us." Syro said laying next to the child.

"She must be powerful if she summoned us both." Kyro said siting up watching the girl pet syro.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Tellus asked them as his own flamiliar grawled at them.

"We where summoned by your daughter, we are her flamiliars." Kyro said.

"And we will protect her with our lives." Syro stated watching the girls father.

"Ok then I guess when she is of age she'll begine True Cross Accadamy."

Present day;

Tulles had been transferd from the England branch of the Vadicain to the Japan branch. Thats after 8 years away, finding out that two years ago Father Fujimoto was killed. He wasnt able to visit for the funeral. That last time he spoke to Shiro was the day Yukio. Shiro's son became an exorcist. He chuckled as he sat down infront of the grave with a bottle of silver lined saki. Tulles chuckled at the memory of his daughters 8th birthday when Shiro brought his two boys to the shrine. Rin and Kit argued while Yukio just watched.

"Shiro, your going to miss Kit giving your boys a run for their money. She has turned into a better demon tamer then i could ever hope for. She is also the spitting image of Kitsway. I mis her, and I miss the old man of a menture that would say something perverted about my daughter and how she'll look when she got older." He laughted poring a shot of the saki and placed it on the grave. Noticing that he could see Shiros monistary from this spot.

"Shiro, your boys picked a good spot for you. You can still watch over your monistary." He whispered.

Remembering how Rin was filled with emotion and easily angered. Yuki was quiet and kept mostly to himself. Kit an inbetween the two with control over her emothions and love for book along with her flamiliors. She was always smiling and laughing. It wasnt a surpise when at the age of 16 became an exorcist, only a year after Yuki himself became one. Now he laughed at the thought of them trying to control Rin together. Thats if they remember her.

"Dad, dont you need to go to work?" A pixi like voice chimed behind him. He turned around to find his daughter stairing at him with Kryo floting beside her and Sryo sleeping in her arms. He chuckled, noticing that she had on her new school uniform on with her tamer mark just barly visable at the top of her black stalkings and from under her pink, purple,and gray plaid skirt. The bow of her uniform in black, red and white showing from under her black pea exorcist coat. Brown ankle boots adoring mer feet, polished off the outfit. His eyes journied up to his daughters face, her long lavender hair pulled into a side braid drapped over her right sholder. Eyes shinning like the light coming off the moon, pale skin causing her freckles to stand out across her nose. The spitting image of the reprsentation of the Tukiyo family.

"Yeah figured I would have a shot with old man Shiro." He waved as he got up. placing a hand on the top of the grave before walking to his daughter.

Kits POV;

"well Kit, my little pixi, I part here. I hope you enjoy your first day." Her father waved as she walked through the gates of True cross academy. Knowing full well that she was going to make the best out of this year. Being a junior in high school and a fully fledged exorcist and instructor. Kit knew that she was going to be on the same team with Yukio Okumuro and Shira Kirigakure. The genius doctor and demon sward master, could be quite intimidating.

"Kit, whatcha thinking?" Kryo asked while he flew next to her.

"well, that its going to be a wee bit intimidating by deing in the same room as the genius doctor and demon sward master, let alone on the same team." She tapped the tip of her nose as she thought out loud to her nymph of a flimilior.

"Your just as much as a genius as Yuki and just as skilled with your bow as Shira is with her demon sward."Kryo nodded reassuring both himself and Kit.

"Thank you Kryo." Kit smiled.

The academy town was filled with tall buildings and trees, covoring the grounds as far as the eye could see. As I walked up to a door to open the door to the cram school, looking around to make sure no one would see, Entering the hall unknowing what will happen next.

 _"So Kit, Im really really hungry!" Kryo excalaimed in front of my face._

 _"Kryo we will eat when we get to the dorms. I do have a treat for you if you wait." Knowing her demons weakness for sweets helps to keep him under lock and key._

 _Kryo loved sweets, while Sryo loved books and could read when ever the moon was up. having been with the two nymph demons since she could remember. they were like her best friends, even though she had a hard time making friends in high school. no one could really keep up with her, and would make fun of her being a know it all pixi. She couldnt shake the feeling that the same thing would happen here as it did in England. Being placed in the Advanced classes by Sir Phellus him self might make her last few years of school barable. but she was unsure how Yukio would take to having another young exorcist like himself around._

 _"Sigh..."_

 _"Why are you sighing Kit?"_

 _"I guess its now or never. I best introduce myself. But what if the same thing happens here like in England? " She said standing infront of a door, that you could hear an argument coming from._

 _"Kit! If that happens then Kryo and I will be right next to you the whole way. We may beat a few people to a bloody pole. but we are always there for you." Syro said wipping the sleepies from his arms but not moving from her arms._

 _Kit smiled at him, "True I will always have you." she said as she reached for the nobe of the door._

 _Just as she was about to open the door, it came flying open knocking her back. Lossing her footing she fell in a heep on the ground, her flamiliors hovoring next to her. And there stood a annoyed dark haired guy, who stood about 6'3" to her 5'1" hight. He staired at her blinking, his electoric blue eyes stairing straight into Kit's soul. Even with glasses he looked very attractive._

 _"Hello, I'm Kitsuni Tukiyo, but you can call me Kit. Im looking for Yukio Ocumera. Could You help me?" She hurrined to get up off the ground smoothing her skirt and bowing to the stranger._

 _Yuki's POV:_

Rin is going to drive him bat shit crazy. Yuki has already shot him once for not paying any attention in phyarmisutics class. Now he's having to dealing with Rin and Bon fighting. Also adding that to his many responsibilities, he has of help the new team member whom is going to be teaching summoning and taticle classes. Can his day get any worse? Yuki thought as he walked to the door swinging it open, and nocking a pixi like girl down just by the force of the door opening. Two nymph demons hovering around her.

She had lavender hair that swayed even though you couldnt feel a brezz blowing. Her exorcist jacket hiting just above the top of her thighs. It was more in the style of a pea coat that she would have worn in the winter. The new pink, purple, gray plaid skirt visable, black stalking that reached her mid-thigh, brown ankle heeled boots finishing off her out fit. But to him it wasnt the out fit that caught my eye, it was her midnight purple eyes that seemed to catch you and keep you under her spell.

 _"Hello, I'm Kitsuni Tukiyo, but you can call me Kit. Im looking for Yukio Ocumera. Could You help me?" She asked as she hurried to get up and straighten out her skirt. Her voice sounding like the ringing bell of a pixi as well._

 _Yuki blinked a few seconds, "Um.. oh right Kitsuni Tukiyo, the new instructor right?" He asked trying to cover up his fumble._

 _"Right." She laughed sounding like bells, Was this how Rin felt with Shami? Yuki asked himself._

 _"You where looking for Yukio right, well look no more you have found him." He said with a short bow._

 _She giggleing at my introduction._

 _"Well, I expect you to always address her at Tukiyo-san." The nymph bear cat said snutty like._

 _"Kryo, dont be mean. He seems to have been having a difficult day. You can call me Kit, ok Yuki." She scolded the cat and said to him._

 _"So they say your the genius of our generation. "_

 _"So you heard about me?"_

 _"Why of course, who hasnt?"_

 _"I havent heard about you Kit-san." He leaned in flirtly making her giggle. He has never felt like flirting but hearin that giggle made him want to flirt with her._

 _"Well"...As she was about to answer the door was flown open hitting his head by none other then Yuki's idiet of a brother Rin._

 _"Yuki! Sir Phellus is here, wanting to talk to everyone. Um, who is this?" He asked pointing at Kit._

 _Rins POV:_

 _His brother shot me for falling asleep in class, what does he expect? Rin's not used to classes being back in sesion, and worse, we have to wait till Sir Phellus came to explain our new dorm assignments. after Yuki shot him Bon decided to start to get on to him about being lazy and his lazy attitude. Rin did pass the Exorcist qualifications test like the vadicain ordered. But just barly, which is why he still had to take classes with theise people._

 _"Im not lazy Bon, I'm just not used to getting up so early yet!" Rin yelled back. not noticing that his brother slipped out of class. Probably to get some fresh air before everything else goes to shit in a hand basket._

 _"Rin! You have always been lazy and sleeping in class! Im surprised you passed with how much sleeping you do and not studing you do! If i was your roommate you wouldnt get away with not studing after class!" Bon yelled as Shima and Konekomaru held him back while Shiemi fixed the bulet hole in my arm._

 _"If you where my roommate I would treat you like I do Yuki, annoy him till he gets off my back!" Rin yelled back._

 _No one noticing that Sir Phellus was in the room now. The purple haired clown like man, floting in a chair while watching the boys yell at each other. Un bononced to them that Rin and Bon where about to find them selves in the same dorm building and dorm room as roomates._

 _"Excuse me! But where is Mr. Okumoru?" Rin heard from behind him, knowing it was Sir Phellus._

 _"He walked out sir."Kamiki said pointing to the door._

 _"Ill go get him!" Rin volintered himself._

 _"Yuki! Sir Phellus is here, wanting to talk to everyone. Um, who is this?" He asked pointing at the girl who was giggling at his brother who was looking like he was flirting with her._

 _"Oh I'm sorry! Im Kitsuni Tukiyo, Im new here." She smiled at him._

 _"Oh Im Rin Okumuro."_

 _"Oh the demon spon?" She asked._

 _"Um you heard of me?"_

 _"Yeah, Angle wasnt too happy that you passed the exam. and took it out on me in our training match.' She said looking away shyly._

 _Angle took out his anger out on this girl? Why is she our age and an exorcist too? Why was Yuki flirting with her? Man Rins head hurt from all the questions running throught his head._

 _"Oh Miss. Tukiyo! Your here! Exolent." Sir Phellus said from behind Rin._

 _Kit's POV;_

 _Sir Phellus was stairing at the three of them and making her feel uncomfortable._

 _"Yes She is here you improper demon!" Syro said placing himself infront of Kit. Protecting her._

 _"Oh so the rumors are true. That the Tukiyo girl can control both kings of the nymph demons. How interesting." Sir Phellus said scratchuing his chin._

 _She walked in behind Rin and Yuki. Two boys who where twins but where nothing alike. As she walked in she saw a girl with blond hair and a flower head band in her hair. A baby greenmen on her sholder, a symbole that she was a tamer as well and enjoyed the company her flamiliar gave her. Another girl with darker purple hair then her own and boka eye browls. She had a snotty grin on her face. like she was the most importaint person in this roon._

 _On the other side of the room was a boy with brown hair and a yellow strip down the middle of his shaggy hair. Reminding her of the chickens at her fathers family's shrin. She giggled at the thought. Another biy with now hair and red glasses, he looked shy and away when her eyes mad eye contact with his. Then ot of the blue.._

 _"Im Shima, your Beautiful. I cant wait to get to know you." He flirted._

 _"Um, Im Kitsuni." She said before she noticed his hair._

 _Kit bursted out laughing at him, causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy._

 _"Um Kitsuni-san are you alright?" The blond asked._

 _"Im fine, I've just never seen a guy with pink hair. I find it a wee bit funny. " She got a hold of her laugh and wipped away a tear from her eye._

 _"Im truely sorry if I offened you in any way Shima-sen." She said smiling._

 _"Not at all you sound like a pixi. " He smiled back as a hand came down on his head._

 _"Shima, your a monk. Dont let your habits come back." The chicken haired boy said with a black tick mark apearing on his head._

 _"Im sorry about him. He cant control himself around girls. Even though he is a monk. Im Ryuji Suguro, Or Bon as everyone calls me." He said bowing to her._

 _"Im Kitsuni Tukiyo but I like to go by Kit. Im second class Exorcist and Im a new instructor here. And its perfectly fine. He just gave me a wee bit of a fright." Kit said returning his bow._

 _"Im Shiemi Moriyama, Im a tamer in training. Are you a tamer?" Shiemi asked pointing to Kryo and Syro,_

 _"Oh yes I am. These are my flamiliars. They are of the nymph class of demons. This is Kryo and This is Syro. " She smiled._

 _"What a drag, I thought i was the only one with two flamiliars. Im Izumo Kamiki." She snired, causing Kit to kinda draw back from in front of Yuki and Rin to behind them when Kryo flew up to the gir._

 _"You listen here BOKA BROW! Kit-san is the best tamer around! its been her gift since she was 8 when she summened myself and Syro. Dont be mean because you think your so supirior to her. She is also a talented Doctor and Bowmen. She could out shoot you any day of the week and to think your in the same myster as her is laugh able." Kryo yelled at Kamiki._

 _"Kryo! you dont yell at people who know nothing about me." Kit scolded._

 _"But Kit-san, she was causing you to self doute yourself. Remember what we promised? That we would protect you from unplesentry." Syro said poking his head over her's to look her in the eyes while Kryo hovered in her face._

 _"I do Syro, but you guys cant get mad at everyone. I will meet people who dont like me at all and you cant change their minds." She smiled kindly at them._

 _"Kamiki-san, Im sorry for my flamiliars outburst. I hope you take my apoligy and for give him." Kit bowed to Kamiki._

 _"Come on Miki, forgiver him. Im sure your flamiliar would do the same thing." Shima said flirtily._

 _"Fine I do." She said walking back to her desk._

 _"well if all the excitment is over with I would like to explain the new exorcist dorms to you all." Sir Phellus interupted._

 _Yuki's POV;_

 _He watched as everyone introduced themselves to Kit-san. Shima was the most persisted one. with Kamiki the rudest. He noticed that when Kamiki made her introduction that Kit started to move to hid behind himself and Rin. That was till her flamilior came out to defend her._

 _""well if all the excitment is over with I would like to explain the new exorcist dorms to you all." Sir Phellus interupted._

 _Kit and Yuki stood off to the side and the students took their seats. He watched from the corner of his eye, he made an obervation, that she was deffinently a pixi and her smile captivated him, like non other._

 _"this year we thought it would be best if we put everyone in this class in the same building. to best maximise to amount of time you spend with each other to become a stronger team. Under the eyes of both Mr. Okumero and Miss Tukiyo as heads of the dorms. They will have their own rooms while the rest of you are paired up. I so happen to have the list right here._

 _Rin Okumoro and Ryuji Suguro room A101_

 _Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shima room A102_

 _Izumo Kamiki room B201_

 _Shiemi Moriyama room B202_

 _Yukio Okumura room C301_

 _Kitsuni Tukiyo room C305_

 _All your belongings have been moved there already. Now If Im corect, you lot should go to your dorms and get settled in. Eins, zwei, drei. " Phellus said disapearing from the room._

 _"Well that was exciting. Damn clowen must have something up his sleave." Kit said more to herself then to anyone._

 _Yuki was surprised at who was paired up. Rin and Bon might destroy the place while argueing and putting the girls in seprat room was a good idea. He sighed, he was on the same floor as Kit. Which would prove interesting. Hopefuly they can work out a way to miss each other when they go to bath later._

Later that night while Yuki was sitting in his room he heard Kits door open and close.

"Kit-san, is it wise to go up to start gaze with out Kryo?" Yuki recignized that it was her flamiliar Sryo speaking to her.

"Syro, we both know Kryo will sleep when the sun is down like you sleep when the moon is down. Thats why your the demons of the moon and sun. We'll be fine, i suspect the wards are up to pare here on the building because of all the exorsicts living here." Kits voice chimed.

Yuki peeking his head out to catch sight of Kit as she walked up the stairs. But instead of a fulll view of her he caught a glimps of her long legs. Noticing that she had freckles everywhere and not just across her nose. Realizing how inticing they where caused him to blush bright red.

 _I shouldnt be acting like this! She is my partner, I shouldnt be thinking of her in any other way._ Yuki thought to himself as he walked back in to his room to finish unpacking for the new year.

****TIME SKIP MORNING*****

"GET UP YOU LAZY DEMON!" Is what woke Yuki up the next morning. Knowing it came from the boys floor, he jumped out of bed with out realizing he was only in his boxers and running down stairs before Rin and Bon could cause any damage to the dorms.

"IT"S 6AM IN THE MORNING. YOU WEIRDO! I DONT HAVE TO BE UP TILL 8AM TO GET READY TO GO TO CLASS!" Rin yelled back from where he was in a heep on the floor with his comforter in Bon's hands.

"Well you need to start to get up earlier to go on runs and to start up that brain of yours! Maybe it will help you to not sleep during class!" Bon shot back.

Yuki ran in to grab Rin as his brother shot up from the ground and ready to pumch his room mate. Yuki then noticed that Kit ran to Bon and stood between the boys to keep the also when he noticed that she was wearing shot yoga shorts, a white tank top and a Blue sweater. Her hair in a messy bun and nothing on her feet.

"You boys need to calm down." Her voice still laced with sleep but still had the pixi ring to it.

"I wont till I know Rin is going to get up every morning on time." Bon said angerly.

"Bon, Rin is responisble for himself. Your not his mother corect?" Kit asked him.

"No, but he is a lazy bum."

Yuki watched in amazment as this girl about a foot shorter then any of the guys give Bon the most evilest glairs you could imagin.

"Rin can be as lazy as he wants! Your not his mother or keeper. If he fails classes its not on you! But if you wake up the entire dorm building one more time, you will be dealing with me! And when I dont get any sleep Im more of a demon then any of the demons we have face. Am I understood?" She asked with a evil pixi like smile.

Yuki watched as Bon gulped and nodded at thier pixi instructor.

"Good now Im going to go get dressed since you so rudly woke me up this morning. And go for a run. Maybe that will help with my mood." She muttered to her self more then to the people that were standing outside the room doors.

"Man, I thought Yuki was bad when he was mad. But her, she is 3 times as bad." Rin muttered while still being held by Yuki.

Yuki let go of Rin and sighed pushing up his glasses on his face. Trying to hide the fact that he was blushing untill Shima said something.

"You know Kit-san is cutier when she is dressed like she was." He smiled at himself. Kamiki just smaked the back of his head as Yuki left the room. As he assended up the stairs he ran into Kit. Who was changed and about to go for a run Kryo flying next to her.

"Um thank you this morning Kit-san. Im sorry my brother woke you up." He bowed as he heard her giggle.

"It's fine. I sorta figured it might happen. Um... But you may want to get dressed. Not that the pokodots arent attractive but you are practically naked. " She giggled, as Yuki looked at her face to see a slight bluch under her freackles.

Feckles he wished to count, then what she said hit him. He was standing there in only his boxers and she was bluching at this.

"Im so sorry. I ran out before I could think to make sure those two didnt destroy the room." Yuki said as he hurried by her and up to his room. When he was behind the door he slid down to the floor mordifided that he just stood there in front of Kit in his boxers.

Kit's POV:

 _Why was I blushing when I saw Yuki in his boxers? I mean he looks like a demon god. But we are supossed to be partners here._ Kit thought to her self as she ran around the campuse. There wasnt a soal in sight. Kryo flying next to her, making her feel like she isnt alone.

"So Kit-san, you start you tatics class today dont you?" Kryo asked.

"Yeah, I was up all night with Syro looking at how I wanted to start my class. Then I got rudly woken up by a bunch of boys." She panted.

"I can imagine. But I bet seeing Mr. Okumora half naked was the upside of the moring for you." Her flamiliar teased.

Kit stopped at that coment, unknown to her that the only reason why she reacted like that was because she didnt know what to say to her teasing Flamiliar at that moment.

She could feel the cool morning breeze sweep through her poney tail as she stood in shock. Kryo never teased her, or she never gave him a reason to. But the morning did have an upside to it and it was seeing that Yuki kept in shape and those pokadot boxers hung low on his hips. The six pack he had made the sight even better to her.

In England she never shaired a dorm building with any of the boys. Her roommate barly talked to her. Kit knew she was never interested in guys from England they all seemed to have the same aragent attitued that Sir. Angle "Baldy" had.

"Kryo, Im not going to say anything about the teasing. just dont say it infront of anyone, ok." She sighed and decided to walk back to her dorm. Maybe the chaose was over and breakfest was ready.

Upon returning to the building, she walked through the dinning hall to find everyone awake and eatin. She decided to go through unnoticed, except she didnt know that a sertine pink-haired pervert would notice her.

"So, Kit, like the show this morning? Yuki must have made an impression on you with poka-dots." He laughed whikle he teased.

She decided to play along.

"Yes he did, Shima. But I think you made a bigger impression, poka-dots are hot. But teddy bears, thats down right cutie. But i doute that Kamiki was impressed by them." She teased back making Shima choke on the rice he had in his mouth.

Rin, Bon And Yuki laughing while Konekomaru just shaked his head. Kamiki was bright red and Shiemi was giggling and trying to help Shima out by hitting his back.

Kit walked away laughing and pu stairs to take a shower and get changed. After a nice long shower, she headed back to her dorm, wondering why the bath/showers had to be on the bottum floor and her room on the 3rd floor. making sure no one was coming down she ran up the stairs in her towel. She thought she grabbed her clothes with her towel. but she was not that lucky. Just as she made it to her floor she ran right into Yukio. Who caught her before she fell down and pulled her to him.

"You really are a klutz arent you?" He asked not noticing that she was only in a towel.

"I am a major klutz." She said shyly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make sure I catch you before you fall right?" He smiled at her.

The smile made her knees week and a red blush to apear on her face.

Yuki's POV;

He caught her before she could fall back down the stairs.

"You really are a klutz arent you?" Yuki flirted, unkowingly.

"I am a major klutz." She said shyly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make sure I catch you before you fall right?" He smiled at her, causing a bright red blush to creep up her neck and to her face. Thats when he noticed that she was only in a towel.

"Why are you in a towel? " He asked as he relised her and turned his head to hide his own blush.

"I forgot my clothes in my room." She said quietly, almost like a whisper. He heard her close her door.

 _She may kill me before the end of the year. he thought making his way to the boys floor._

he knew classes for the high school werent in sesion yet so he opted for a pair of dark jeans and a blue putton up shirt rooled up to his elbows. His demon mark looking like a tattoo sleave showing. He wasnt as self conches of it anymore. Rin made that easy. _He just hopped that Kit will except his ears, tail and mark._ Wait why did he want her to except them? he asked himself as he saw Rin walking out in jeans, a black shirt and his Katana hanging off his sholder.

"He bro, why do u look like your deep in thought?"

"It's nothing Rin" Yuki said.

*****TIME SKIP; FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL***


	2. Chapter 2

Rin POV;

Rin watched as Yuki and Kit ate breakfest. The two have been dancing around each other for the last week. Yuki has been acting wierder then he ever has and Kit is just shy when he is around. Not the playful teasing girl he meet on the second day. When she had a go at Shima and his teddy bear boxers.

"Kit-san, are you in the advanced classes like Yuki? " Shiemi asked her. Rin watched raising his eye brow.

"Yes I am. I find work to easy in normal classes. Sir Phellus placed me in the advanced classes." She responded quietly.

 _Rin! I think she is shy._ Kuro said from under the table.

"Yeah I agree with you Kuro, she is." he agreed with Kuro.

He noticed that Yuki was watching her from the corner of his eyes, the glasses hid it from everyone elses notice. But Rin knew his brother, who never showed any interest in girls let alone openly flirted with them. Which he has been doing alot lately. Shira is supposed to be back this week from the vadicain. Hopefully she'll know who this girl is and might shed some like on Yuki's behaviaor.

"Thats great pixi, you'll be with me." Yuki smirked at her, causing her to turn a shaid of pink.

"Please Yuki, dont call me pixi. Its not my name." She looked away from him.

"Aww come on. Yuki only calls you that because its a nick name and it fit you because your so cute." Shima said teasingly as he sat next to Rin.

"Well I dont like it." She whispered as she got up and left.

All the girls have left when he watched Yuki's sholder sag as he slumped in his chair.

"Bro, are you sure that nothings wrong?" He asked resting his chin in his right hand.

"Yeah Mr. Okumora, we've never seen you like this. And we've been your students for two years." Shima pipped in.

I have to admitt it, Shima is a pretty good friend. He likes to tag team my brother when he is like this.

"I dont know if its something or nothing. She's been shy and causious around me since the second day." Yuki responded.

"She seemed ok after her run that she called your poka-dots hot." Shima pointed out.

"Yeah and your teddy bears cutie." Bon laughed at the memory.

"Shut it Bon! But honestly, what happened between you guys to change that?" Shima asked.

Bon and Komeko seemed interested as well.

"To be honest she came running up the stairs and ran into me. Almost falling back down the stairs. I caught her not realizing that she was in a towel only. because she for got to grab her clothes when she went for a shower. I called her a klutz, which she agreed. I didnt notice till she blushed what she had on." Yuki rubbed the bridge of his noise comfused.

"WAIT! You saw her practically naked! " Shima exclaimed jumping out of his chair.

"Sorta. Demons are less comfusing then that girl is." Yuki said as he got up and left to head to the school.

"Man, I feel bad for him. not knowing he has a crush on Miss. Kitsuni." Shima said.

Rin agreed and it was making his brother more irritable by the day because he couldnt figure it out. He laughed at his brothers expence. He liked Shiemi and has for a while. But Yuki never liked a girl, Rin liked Kit and thought she was perfect for his brother. She brought out a different side of him that no one got to see much. The frustrated, flirty, and maybe a bit of a cocky side to him. Compeared to the calm colected side that everyone always saw.

"So what do we do? Its obviouse they like each other." Bon said getting up.

"I dont think we should interfer Bon. Let them figure it out." Komeko said timidly.

"Nonseanse Komeko! We should try to get them to comfess. I mean it'll be fun to see Yukio get all flustered and jelouse over her. " Shima smirked.

"Maybe we can get the girls in on it." Rin nodded.

"Deffinently! Ill talk to Miki and you can talk to Shiemi!" Shima said running out of the dorm dining room.

"Maybe helping will help with his libito." Komeko said.

"No kidding."

Rin laughed at his friends as they all left the dorms hoping to catch up with the girls to get them to agree to help set Rin and Kit up. Who knows, life has an unexpected way to change everything.

Kits POV;

Its been a week since the nearly naked insadent and She still cant look at Yuki the same way. Sure she enjoyed the flirting aand everything but it made her self concus because he could only be doing it because of what he saw. Sure she has already admitted to herself that she liked him, and had a crush on him. She thought as she sat next to the window in her first period class. Stairring out the window watchiong the birds fly around. Knowing that she couldnt bring Kryo with her to normal classes to be her suport.

"Oh My God! Yukio is in our class this year!" A bunch of girl yelled as the crowed him. Kit didnt care just continued to mind her own buisness.

"So are you not a Yukio fan girl?" A maskulin voice asked her.

"No Im not. I actually dont know him. Im new to True Cross." She said looking at the new person.

"Well a forener. Must be from England. I'm Lyon Valski." Lyon bowed to her.

"Yes Im from England. Im Kitsuni Tukiyo." She blushed.

Lyon was deffinently different from Yuki. His White hair deffinently stood out compaired to Yuki's dark hair. But the same blue eyes they shaired.

"Well Its a pleasure to meet you Kitsuni. I hope we get to talk more." He winked as he walked away from her.

She blinked a few times to comprehend that a guy actually winked at her. Kit was so used to being invisable to the point that guys didnt notice her at all. She wasnt beautiful like everyone else, she was average.

As the teacher walked in She didnt pay attention to Yuki taking a seat right behind her untill he spoke to her.

"Good morning Kit-san. I hope your not offened buy your nick name earlier." He teased.

She was just about to responed when the teacher started to talk.

"Good morning class, I see that everyone has found their home room and first period class. Well I'm Professor HiKairi, and Ill be your home room and Physics professor here at True Cross. I know all of you already have spent the last two years here. But I would like to introduce a new student that transfered here from England. Please come up here Miss Tukiyo and tell us a little about you." He said.

Kit slowly got up and walked to the front of the class, when she turned she noticed that all the girls were glairing at her. probable from her interaction with Yuki. Relising a held breath she bowed.

"I'm Kitsuni Tukiyo. Im 16 years old and moved back to Tokyo after living 8 years in England for my fathers job. I went to the True cross academy there in England. Im looking forward to meeting everyone and getting to know you all." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukis POV;

Yuki couldnt believe that Lyon was flirting with Kit when he spotted her over all the fan girls around him. He felt the frustration and annoyence build up with in him. It was then he decided to sit right behind her in all their classes and annoy the hell out of her. Yes he thought it was irronic that he wanted to annoy the hell out of her being the son of Saten himself.

"Good morning Kit-san. I hope your not offened buy your nick name earlier." He teased, as he watched the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He knew he got to her.

She wipped around to say something to him. When the teacher walked in

."Good morning class, I see that everyone has found their home room and first period class. Well I'm Professor HiKairi, and Ill be your home room and Physics professor here at True Cross. I know all of you already have spent the last two years here. But I would like to introduce a new student that transfered here from England. Please come up here Miss Tukiyo and tell us a little about you." He said.

Yuki watched with a smirk as Kit slowly got up and walked to the front of the class, he noticed that she was holding her beath as she walked up to the front of the class. Yuki also noticed that all the girls in their class were stairing daggers at Kit. She slowli reliesed the breath she held and introduced herself.

"I'm Kitsuni Tukiyo. Im 16 years old and moved back to Tokyo after living 8 years in England for my fathers job. I went to the True cross academy there in England. Im looking forward to meeting everyone and getting to know you all." She smiled, the smile nocked the wind out of him. Its been a week since she smiled at anyone besides Rin, Shiemi, and her Familiors.

"Oh, so thats why you have a stange accent." One of the guys asked.

"Whats True Cross like in England?" Another asked.

Yuki noticed that she was getting flustered by all the questions.

"I guess I have an accent, and True Cross there is almost like here." She blushed as she tapped her nose looking away.

"Man, she is cute. Almost pixi like." Yuki heared the guy next to him whisper to another.

"Yeah, she is. She also has a body that not many girls here have." Another joined in as they watched her walk back to her seat. Yuki seithing at their coments.

But what was even more annoying was the girls's comments.

"Look she's a weirdo. Her hair looks fake and those eyes. She has to be wearing color contacts."

"Yeah, I dont even see why Yuki flirted with her. She isnt even pretty."

He balled his fists under his desk. Waiting for the class to end so he can go blow off some steam. The girls dont know her and the guys only see a body they havent had before. And Lyon was the worst.

"So Kitsuni-san, were you in advanced classes in England?" he asked when she sat back down.

"No, I was put in them here. I tested in the top 3 people in the school. So.."

"That puts you on the student counsle, I'm the student body vic-persedent. Yuki behind you is the President. So that would make you the secertairy." Lyon smiled at her.

"So I have to would with you and the guy all the girls like?" She asked pondering that thought.

"Yes Kit-san, you have to work with me." Yuki joined the conversation, slightly pulling on her braid.

****review :)***


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's POV;

As Rin sat in class balancing a pincle on his nose, thinking of ways to get Kit and Yuki to talk out what ever is going on between them. So the dorm would go back to normal.

 _Well I could trap them in one of the class rooms. No thats to chiche._

 _Send her a note from Yuki? Na.._

 _Hmmm what to do? Rin thought to himself until he_ noticed that Shiemi's hair was swaying in the breeze that came from the open window. Thinking about what he was gonna plan for their first date this next Friday. He thought of taking her back to the theme park where they first meet Amaimon. He remembered almost losing controle of the blue flaim and hurting Shiemi that day. But he remembered that she wanted to ride the Fare Wheel at night to see all the lights. While day dreaming about Friday night Rin didn't notice that his chair started to slowly lean back farther and farther back until hit fell and he hit his head on the edge of Bon's desk.

"Ouch!" Rin said .

His teacher looking down at him.

"Thats what you get for not paying attenction in my class." She said snottly.

Shima chuckling next to him and Komeko shaking his head. Rin got back up and sat down. As he sat down he noticed that Kit was sitting by the foutien, and a bunch of girls walked up to her.

 _Kuro, go look after Kit. Rin though to Kuro who was sleeping in his bag._

 _Will do Rin._ Kuro jumped out and ran out of the class room. Rin watched as one of the girls slapped Kit. He wanted to run out there and protect the girl who was slowly becoming like a sister to him, almost like Miki was.

Just as he was about to raise his hand to ask to go to the bathroom, he saw her run off. Leaving the girls laughing.

"Rin, after we get out of here, we go look for Kit." Bon whispered.

"Agreed, I'd like to know what they said to make her run off like that." Rin whispered back. The advanced classes got out a whole 20 minites earier then the main stream classes do. They had 10 miniets left of class. Which meant 10 more for her to have a head start on them to find a place to hide.

"Whats with you and Bon? Rin" Shima whispered.

"We just saw Kit get slapped and she ran off from the girls who slapped her." Rin said back.

"What? Kit isnt anything but a pixi." Shima said.

"Yeah, thats why we are gonna go find her. Maybe we can find Yuki and tell him what happened."

The three agreed as the bell rang.

"Komeko, go find Yuki. Tell him we went to look for Kit." Rin said knowing Komeko couldnt keep up with them at a full sprint."

Kit's POV;

After being slapped by the head of the Yukio fan club and called ugly and that she would never make it through school if she was close to Yuki. She ran off, hiding the tears falling down her face. Running like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to go home, to the shrine. Where she grew up, meet Kryo and Syro. Kit ran to the gate of Academy town and kept running when the guards called for her to stop. She need to get to some place she could breath. Maybe continueing school wasnt for the best.

"KIT!" Kryo and Syro's voices called to her from behind. Causing her to stop running. She turned to them and was knocked down by them. She cuddled them to her, hoping that it would help. But it didnt.

"Kryo, Syro, I want to go home." She whispered.

"Home?" Kryo asked putting a paw to her check to wipe away the tears.

"To sit under the cherry trees." She said bairing her face in Syro's fur.

Syro was now standing at 6 foot and his wing span at a 7 foot leinght. he allowed her to cry into his neck. She knew that he worried about her the most. Mostly because of all the bulling that she recived as a child and hid it behind her smiles when her father would ask her about her day.

"Then lets go, we can be there in 5 miniets." Syro said as he sat down so she could clim on to of his back. Kit wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. Maybe just maybe, getting away will help she thought as she slipped into a sleep.

When she woke up she was nessiled inbetween the true forms of her Familiors. They both asleep, she started to stroke their fur gently. Remembering the first time she called them.

******Flash Back*****

"All I want are friends of the sun and moon." 8 year old Kit said as she drew on her paper. When she moved the paper she got a paper cut which drew a small amount of blood and landed on her drawling. The wind picked up and blew around her. When it died down two large cats where infront of her. One a large black cat with dragonfly like wings and two white horns pointed towards the sky. He was laying down next to her drawing. The other a lion like cat with golded horns curled around it ears, wings like an angle.

"So pretty." She smiled at them.

"where are we Sryo?" The golden cat asked.

"Im not sure Kryo, but I believe this child summoned us. " Syro said looking at Kit.

"Yep, I asked the stars for one thing this year for my birthday. That was for friends of the sun and moon that will always be there for me." She smiled at them.

"Is that so?" the one called Kryo asked.

"Yeppers! I don't have many friends. So I wanted some that were only mine. " She smiled.

Kit! Sweety!" hearing her father come running towards him with Hickory by his side. He father looked fearful for her. But she stood infront of her new friends with her arms streatched out.

"Daddy don't hurt them. They help me not be lonely when your away." She whispered.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Daddy asked them as his own flamiliar grawled at them.

"We where summoned by your daughter, we are her flamiliars." Kyro said.  
"And we will protect her with our lives." Syro stated watching the girls father.  
"Ok then I guess when she is of age she'll begine True Cross Accadamy."

"Well I guess you get to start True Cross sooner then I thought you would." Her daddy smiled at her.

*****End of Flash Back******


	5. Chapter 5

Komeko's POV;

He watched as Bon, Rin, and Shima ran off to go find our kind instructor. While he ran off to find Yuki. Kit has become a soft spot for him. Maybe hearing that she ran off might make him realize that Kit may mean more to him then he thought. Komeko knew that Yuki has been trying to get her to talk to him like she does everyone else.

"Komeko! where are you going?" A familior voice called out to him.

He saw a red and yello haird women, whom alwas wore a bikini top and shorts. Showing off her tattoos.

"Shura!" Komeko called out.

"Whats all the rush kid?"

"Im looking for Yuki, its super importaint that I find him." He explained.

"It better not be that demon going off half cocked. And Four eyed chicken is back in his class room." She said.

Shura was always calling Rin and Yuki names like an older annoyed sister.

"No it's not Rin. Kitsuni-san ran off after an altercation with some girls after class." He explained about to run off to a door to go get Yuki.

"Wait, the fox girl goes here now?" Shura asked fallowing him.

"If by fox girl you mean Kitsuni Tukiyo. Then yes." Komeko said as he looked around to make sure that no one was looking.

"Kit, was always bullied at the school in England. I heard that her father put in a transfer to get her away from her tormenters and Angle too." She muttered.

We walked down the long hallway towards his class room. Exorcist classes werent dew to start for another hour or so. So finding Kit was importaint at the moment. She not only was a friend but an instructor as well. So hopefuly she sayed on campuse, maybe her familiors knew where she was. They walked in to Yuki's class room to find him passing back in forth. A stack of papers to grade on his desk, ungraded. Which was a first for Komeko's friend to leave un done.

"Yuki, you four eyed chicken. You let Kitsuni start to be bullied under your nose!" Shura grabbed Yuki by the tie and pulled his face a few inches from heres.

"What do you mean by I let her get bullied? She just started here. How could anyone bully her?" Yuki asked Shura blinking.

"It was a bunch of girls from the advance classes. One of them slaped Kit. Or thats what Rin and Bon say. They saw it happen out the window of our last class. They ran off with Shima to look for her. I was told to find you and then I thought about getting Miki and Shiemi. " Komeko explained.

"So it was your fan girls. I swear, if she goes back to how she was last year before she moved back here. So help me Yuki you'll wish there was a god." Shura dropped him.

Komeko didnt know what to think of Shura's attitude towards Kit-san. It almost seemed like she was an older sister to her, or along those lines. The three ran out and started searching for Kit. Unbenounced to them that she made it home before any of them started to look for her.

RING RING RING! Yuki's phone went off.

"This is Okumora. Yes, yes understood."

Shura raised and eye brow at him with her arms folled over her chest, enfizizing them a bit. She began to tap her foot and looking impatient as Yuki hung up the phone.

"The gate attendents on the north gate spotted Kit runing and tried to stop her and she kept running." Yuki pinched his nose.

"She must have gone home." Shura said spinning around and walking away.

"Komeko, call the others. Tell them to meet us at the north gate." Yuki sighed.

Yuki's POV;

If he knew that his flirting would cause this much of a pain he would have waited till they were alone or at the cram school. It must have been the fan girl president, she has been trying to get me to notice her and ask her out. The girl was average compeared to the look Kit has. Kit was in the same perfession as he was so that would make it alot easier for them to date. WAIT! Did he just us the word date? He thought. Shaking his head he continued walking towards the gate. Hopefully that Rin, Bon and the others would fallow derections.

"Shure, how do you know Kit-san?" Yuki heard Komeko ask.

"Well, I was paired up with her father till two years ago. She always smiled and kept to her self. But once I saw a few of the girls from her school picking on her. Calling her names and everything. One even pushed her into the river at the school. causing her to have wet clothes to go to class. I was livid. Heres this nice girl who just wants to have friends get bullied by almost everyone. And the ones that dont are afraid of the bullies." She sighed.

"Kit hides the pain behind her smile. But you can always see it in her eyes. Thats why her father thought that her finishing school in a new place would be better. It didnt help that Angle took out his anger on her."

"Wait, Angle took his anger out on her?" Yuki asked surprised that their Palitin would do such a thing.

"Yes, unknown to her, she is his neice. His brother mairried her mother before she was born. She was concived out of wedlock and her mother's father was in the Gegori. So to have a daughter have a child with out being married was sacriligous to him. So he forced the marrage and then after words announced that they were expecting. Kitsway was so lonely in that marrage and hated her father. Kit reminds me of Kitsway in alot of ways. Like her kind heart." Shura said.

Yuki would have never thought that Kit could be bullied. By all the guys reactions to her today seemed to conter that. But if the wrong girl felt threatened by her, her entirer reputation would go up in smoke.

"Wow, Kit is related to Angle?" Komeko asked.

"Yeah, both his family who knew the girl wasnt related to them and her mothers family abbandend her. I think her grandfather left her in Shiro's care after the tragic attack. Shiro thought it best if she was raised by her father Tulles Tukiyo. Which was a good thing. I can imagine Yukio and Rin with a kid sister. They are already bone headed now, add over protective to that and man, watch out boys, big brothers are in the way." She laughed.

"Oi! You found her?" Rin asked running up with the others.

"Yeah, we think she went home to the Tukiyo Shrine north of here." Shura said waving them to come along, as she pulled out her keys.

"Wait, she is from the family that owns and runs the Tukiyo shrine?" Bon asked.

"Yes she is. many in her town call her the pixi of the shrine." Shura said .

She opened a door and on the other side was and amazing sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin's POV:

WOW! The girl was loaded! The cherry trees being seen as far as the eye can see. And many of the building looked older yet cozy like the monistary where he and Yuki grew up in. He could hear the birds cip and the wind blow through the trees.

"This is why Kit's name is Kitsuni Sakura Tukiyo. Kitsuni to be close to her mother and Sakura Tukiyo to be close to her father. The old gizer that wanted nothing to do with her was crazy." Rin heard Shura mutter to her self.

But as they walked towards the other side of the shrine Rin noticed that there were alot of foxes running around. Kit's name did mean fox and if her remembered corectly the Tukiyo shrine was a safe haven for foxes to go.

"Rin, can you imagine growing up here?" Shiemi asked me.

"No, but Kit must have had an amazing child hood here." I responded.

"That would have been great if it were true, young man." An eldery voice said next to him. Making Rin jump 2 feet in the air.

The man had on tradicinal shrine clothes and no hair except for his gray facial hair. Which the long mushtash was braided and long with his beird. He stood a few inched shorter then Rin and looked like he was hunched over while he walked with a cain.

"What do you mean sir." Shiemi asked, her question had everyone stop, even Shura.

"Well young man, she never had any friends here except that foxes. She seemed to be able to comunicate with them like she can demons. The other children of the shrine thought she was weird and called her names. So she mostly stuck to the main house with no visitors her own age. That was untill Fujimoto brought his boys to visit for her 8th birthday. Man, i cant ever remember the house being so lively ever. She always argured with the eldest boy about her familiors. saying they were real while he would say that they werent. That arguement went on the entire first week of the new year, that year. She always kept to the younger one because he liked to help her read and would draw with her." The old man smile at the memories.

"Wait our father knew her father?" Rin asked.

The old man looked Rin up and down, then did the same to Yuki. His smile growing wider and wider as he realized who thies boy were.

"Your Shiro's boys! I was at the funeral two years ago. I never said anything then but I wasnt to say how sorry I am. You boys were raised by a good man. Kit's father wanted to come back then and pay his respects as well but his mission wouldnt let him. I hope you boys take good care of my little kit." He bowed to Rin and Yuki.

*NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED SOON :)*****


	7. Chapter 7

Shira's POV:

the old man who was talking to Rin and Yukis, sudenly turned and looked at her.

"Aww my sweet lovely Shira. Come to take me up on my offer to take Tulles's bad behavior off my hands?" The old gieser asked with a smile.

"No, I had to accompany these brats to find Kitsuni." She said not really paying attention. Just looked around. thinking that if Tulles sayed here and not have been moved to England Kit might have had a better life and never had to go through what she did two years ago.

******FLASH BACK 2 YEARS AGO*******

Shira was walking around True Cross's England school after a mission she finished up with Tulles. After being stuck inside of England's HQ office finishing up reports. She decided a walk would do her some good. She was headed towards the training grounds for the cram school students to work on their sward technics and heavier weapons. Shira noticed that some one must have decided it was a good afternoon to train. Because the familior sound of a sward defending was a sound her self knew well. She was courios to whom was training. So she let her curiosity guide her to the feild.

As she did she marveled at the school realising that it wasnt the same as the one she her self attended. Japans true cross was on an island and built up to look like a mountain. Here it was an actual castle that rummored to belong to one of the first knights of the true cross. So this made this castle very inportant to the vadican. When shira caght sight of the feild she saw a familior blond that she lothed with a passion. The aragant, self centered Angle, new palitin. He was going up against a girl using a bow. The only person she knew of ever using a bow was Tulles's own daughter of 14 who was nearly finished with becoming an exorcist.

"Kitsuni, you need to be unprodictable. use something other then your perfer long range fighting, comepared to close hand to hand. Most demons will see you as the weak link and go for you." He said harshly.

"I know Sir Angle." She said softly. Her bow demartieralised and twin daggers apeared.

She was using a spell that Shira was very familior with, the raliz spell of the Tukiyo family. the ability to materializ a weapon apon thinking of it.

"Aww the realiz spell, must be learning tricks from your filthy father."

"My father isnt filthy."

Shira watched as the girl ran towards Angle daggers ready to fight. She watched as the girl caught him off guard. Doing a very tight back bend bringing her knee up and contacted with Angle's chin. Using the momentum, creating a round house kick to the chest, then taking his legs out and then another powerful blow to the chin. she pushed off the ground and into the air. Sending one of her daggeres at him. It was a direct hit to his sholder.

Man this was great, watching the Palitin get his ass kicked by a trainie

"Very good, unprodictable and it was a good tactic. But still no match for me." He said taking his sward and charging her. She blocked it withthe other dagger and realized a katana, that had a red hilt and a pink ribbon around the top. and two charms hanging from it. Shira recignised the blade as the demon blade of the fox, the blade that Kitsway Homiki,

used when she was alive.

"Your using the Sakura blade!" Angle said angerly as he jumped away from her.

"Why wouldnt I? It was given to me by my dad. He said it was used by my mother." She said as she staired at the sward unaware that Angle's arua completly changed.

He lunged at her, drove his sward into her abdomen. Shira witnessed a different side of him. One of anger and radge. The girl was unsuspecting of her menture's radge.

"Now the filthy Tuukiyo's cant destroy another family! Your mother was promised to my brother before that mission! After wards she came back pregnant with you! A bastard child! Both families wanted you dead or for her to give you up. But she wouldnt do so! And my brother agreed! Now they are both dead because of you!" He yelled as she fell to the ground bleeding, he pulled the swardf out and left her there to bleed.

Shira raced to the girl, who looked bewildered by the out burst and crying because of his harsh words.

"Kitsuni, you be alright! I'll make sure your healed right away. And ill call your father. Shira said picking her up and running towards the imfermary.

"Im the reason mom's dead? thats why ill always be alone? Why dad always is looked down upon?" Shira heard the girl whisper before passing out from blood loss.

********END OF FLASH BACK******

 **Aurther's not;**

 **So this is where we see why Shira was so upset as to why Kit was being bullied. Shira and Kit have some sort of relastionshiop and we also see that there might be something between Shira and Kit's father Tulles as well. or suggested by the old man of the shrin. So who is the old man? have to wait till my next chapter to find out :)**

 *********REVIEW :) *********


	8. Chapter 8

"well fallow me. Kit will likely be playing that video game with her father. and maybe you guys can explain why she showed up here after school." The old man said.

Shira had no dout that Kit didnt explain the whole reason she came home. More then likely didnt want her father to worry about her. When Shira heard that they were moving back to Japan, she knew it was for Kit's benifit more then anything. The England branch was ran by Angle, who sent her on very low missions. most likely to get her out of his sight.

"So what did Kit-san say when she came home today?" SHe heard Rin ask.

"That she wanted to see her old man. and asked if it was a crime. That girl I sware is the dopleganger of her father in every sence of the word. Though she doesnt cause as much trouble as Tulles did at that age. But just as witty and sarcastic as he is." The man chuckled.

With that said Shira fallowed the brats and old man while they asked questions.

"Sir, you said Kit has a way with understanding demons. Why is that?" Shiemi asked.

"Well, from a very young age she has always been able to see demons. There were a few time where our wardings her were tripped and we found these big demons sitting there listening to Kit as she colored and talked to them. It was the strangest thing. Then when she summoned Kryo and Syro, we knew that her grandfather did something to her." The man smiled as he talked about Kit.

When they came to the main house, the old man asked everyone to take off their shoes. everyone complied and fallowed the man further into the house. Coming to a set of double doors, you could hear a tv playing and a set of voices loudly argueing with each other.

"Come on Dad! Play Fair!" A female voice called.

"Hahah me play fair? Come on little pixi, you can do better then that." A much older voice said laughing.

Seeing the old man chuckle, he opened the the door to reviel and large living room. It had a large tv and in front of it where father and daughter playing a video game. the game was the newest form of Kingdom Keepers, a two person adventure game. Shira just smiled at the sighht of them playing like children. Some times these two looked like brother and sister over father and brother.

Tulles, with his purple gray hair, longer down the middle of his head and shaved down the sides. You could see the earing that he aways wore. One large black gauge at the base of the ear, next one was a single dangle of a cross. He had one and Kit had the other one, then he had a teal-blue stud for the last one. It was Kits favorite color. Shira remembered the time she asked about the earings.

"Shira, one Ive had since i was a kid the other two I got after i graduated. Then Kit gave me the cross at the age of 10, to keep a little part of her with him on missions." Tulles explained to her.

After admiring his face, she noticed that he was wearing a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a black shirt. You could see his two arm sleves of tattoos. She felt alittle heat in her face, as she looked to see Kit.

Kit was standing up and had a determined look on her face. She wore a pair of knee high teal blue socks, with a bow on the side im black. Her black yoga shorts, and a teal blue sweater that nearly covered her shorts. Her hair was in two braids, and she wore her black glasses. You could deffinently tell that they were related. Except Kit had something that no one expected her to have, a tail of a demon.

 *******Aurther note******

 **Should I ship Tulles and Shira? Hmmm when did Kit aquire a demon tail? was it because of the experiments her grandfather performed on her as an infent? Or was there another reason that Angle though Kit needed to die before she was born? HMMMM very interesting.**

 ***********Next chapter soon :)))*******


	9. Chapter 9

Rin's POV:

EH? She has a tail? Rin asked himself. Not even noticing that her father even had a tail.

"Wait! Kit has a tail?" He asked out loud.

He witnessed Kit stop what she was doing, and look at them standing there. She had her hand pressed to the side of her fathers face and up on her knees trying to destract him.

"What do you mean?" SHe asked blinking.

"You have a demons tail!" He exclaimed showing off his own.

"Oh, you mean that tail. Well I've always had this tail. Tukiyo's family always been born with tails. We are like you and Yuki. We are half demon." She said shrugging her sholders like it wasnt any big deal.

It may no tbe a big deal to her, but to Rin, knowing that another person was half demon around him besides his brother was a new concept. Sure he knew that half of exorcist had demon blood ties. But to be exactly like Rin and Yuki was new.

"Aww, I see you all found out the secret behind the Tukiyo family." The old man smile.

"Grandpa, why didnt you send Sly to us to say we were having guest?" Kit asked.

"Because my little Kit, they were looking for you. I wonder what happened at school to day to cause you to want to come home?" He asked himself.

"Well she got slapped by a bunch of girls and then ran off." Rin answered not realizing she didnt want that to be out in the open.

"What? Kit you told me you just wanted to come see me. And that nothing happened." Her father said.

"It's nothing just a girl staking her claim to someone." She whispered looking at my brother.

So the girl was a Yuki fan girl that didnt want anyone to get to Yuki besideds her. Yuki really needs to set those girls straight, maybe even this one from the whay they have flirted lately.

Rin watched as her father watched her as she turned her head towards the ground hiding her face. He noticed Shira turn in anger towards Yuki.

"YUKI! You four eyed chicken! Your fan club is alittle out of control. Look they are alinenating your child hood friend!" She yelled grabbing his coller.

"I dont ask for the fan club Shira! I had no part in making Kit-san upset." He said turning his face away from her.

Everyone watched as Kit apeared between then nocking Shiras grasp from Yukis shirt.

"Shira, I can handle myself just fine. Yuki-san is right, he had no part in the torment of the girls. I left school because I wanted to come home, the cherry trees make me feel better." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

SHami POV;

As Kit mentioned that she could take care of herself against a bunch of fan girls. I saw a glimore of pain in her eyes before she turned to Shura, who had Yuki by the coller of his shirt, and smiled.

"Shura-nii, Im fine just stop glairing at Yuki." She laughed.

I watched as Shura releised Yuki and turned to her.

"Kit, I know its a lie your saying now. I can tell when your upset."

"Shura-nii.." Kit turned away and started walking out of the room.

Shura fallowed as the rest of us just watched. Hearing her father get up and turn off the TV, giving a heavy sigh.

"Would you kids like some tea?" He asked.

We all didnt know how to respond, but we colectively agreed nodding. Ive known Kit for nearly two weeks. She is the kindest person Ive meet. She can go toe to toe with Miki on in sults, hits Rin with a book and seems to be able to keep Bon from going at Rin about being lazy. Which Shemi thought thats an acomplishment.

When Kits father walked back in with a tray holding a tea pot, and 8 cups on it. He sat dound and pored the tea.

"So how much do you all know about my daughter?" He asked after everyone had a cup.

"Not much sir." Bon said.

"We know she is one of our friends and that she has a sharp wit." Shima said.

"Values her Flamilliors more then anyone." Komiki put in.

"Likes poka-dots over teddy bears." Rin shrugged.

"She likes to help others." I spoke up.

"Can keep Bon and Rin from fighting." Komeko explained.

"As you see we dont know much." Yuki said sounding upset.

"Well Ill tell you alittle more. Kitsuni's mother's family abanded her at 4 months old. After her mother and Step father passed in a horrible accident. But from my understanding is that her grandfather on her mothers side was performing demonic experiments on her as soon as she was born. thats how she can talk to demons and could see them. I wasnt expecting her to be able to see them till i enrolled her into true cross as a freshmen. But that all changed when she not only summened her two flamilliors but talked to fox demons that live her on the shrine. My daughter has always been the light in the darkness I saw on a daily bases. "

:She always smiled, laughed and had fun. That changed when she started to get bullied at school. Even thought I knew about if from the teachers she never said a word to me. I knew though that she hide it behind her smile. One day during a training session with Angle, her step fathers brother, did the most unforgivable thing happen that made me want to come back to Tokyo. Angle got mad at her because I gave her her mothers sword, the Sakura sword. He used his blade and rammed it through her abdimen, causing her to scare. He also said that she was the reason both her mother and his brother where dead. And that she should die then and there. She now has a scare across her stomic. She also could never have children of her own due the to demonic blade destroying her reproductive organs. I nearly lost my daughter that day to him. Im glade I didnt. We have actually been back in Tokyo for 3 months. But during that time she was healing." Tulles explained.


	11. Chapter 11

Kamikis POV;

I never thought that Kitsuni, went through so much. I was rude and spitefully towards her. But she never let her smile fall.

"So is there a reason why she hasn't gone on a mission with us?" Bin asked.

"Well yes, she hasn't been cleared medically to go on missions. I believe that you all missed classes today due to her. I apologize on her behalf." Tullis bowed his head.

"It's fine, Shura was with us. Well be fine." Yuki said assuring Tullis.

Not to long after Kit left her flying nymph came in to the room asgain.

"Dad sir, Kit and Shura are about to train. Is it alright?" Kuro asked.

"Yes she just can't go on a mission. So you guys want to watch? Kit is bound to open up once she gets the frustration out of her system. Which is why Shura asked her to train." He chuckled.

I personally wanted to see what she could do. I have only Seen her two nymphs, I have heard she could summon them to aid her differently then a normal summons. I fallow everyone out the door.

"I really want to see what she can do Yuki. I mean she has to be good to be an exorcist already like us." Rin smiled at Yuki.

"Correction, she was one before you. So technically she is above you. " Yuki fixed his glasses.

I don't know what has been up with him lately, but we have seen a completely different side to him then we are used to seeing. Not that it's a bad thing.

They walked to a small area behind the main house, to find that Shura took off her over jacket and had her sword resting on her shoulder. Kit was standing on the other side with her sweater off and that's when I saw the scar. It was long and still red with irritation. Her father wasn't kidding when he said Angle took his anger out on her.

Her black nymph was larger then we have ever seen him. He stood at about 7 feet 10 inches. Large fangs like a sabortooth tiger would have had. Completely black fur, Lange wings that looked like bat wings, two horns that curled around his ears.

"Wow." I said out loud.

" Komiki right? That's Syro's true form. His smaller one is one that he takes on to not bring any horror to others. Kyro has one two. " Tullis explained.

"So Fox girl, just a round or should we go till one of us falls?" Shura asked.

"Lets see how much I can do. Kay? I want to start getting back to where I was before Angle."


	12. Chapter 12

Bon's POV;

Watching as kit readys her self. Not knowing what she would do. But the Familiors size was what caught all of our attention. Syro was her quiet nymp not loud like Kyro.

"Shura, you sure you want to do this?" Kit asked.

"Well fox girl, I do." She laughed.

Shura treats her a lot different then the rest of us. Almost like she does Yuki. Kid sibling like. P

"Realize." Kit breathed out.

When she spoke a bow appeared, it was black with two green lines along the body. Small points that looked like they help aim, but no quills. Which was strange as she stood with her right foot slightly behind her at a privet. Like she was getting ready to run or jump. Syro is standing between Shura and kitsuni, ready for whatever comes their way.

"You know children, Shura has pretty much considers My little kit as a younger sister. Which is why she acts differently towards her." Kits gramps explains.

"But it's not like she is that special." Rin muttered.

"I want to be able to control demons like Kit-nii." Shemi said.

As we watch Shura swans her sword at Kit and Syro, kit jumped away and pulled her bow string back, two green lights appeared, as she stood in front of them. Syro distracting Shure.

"Wingeto, aim but not kill." She said, as she released the string.

The shots nearly hit Shura.


	13. Chapter 13

Rins POV

As we watched Kits arrows fly through the air we see Shura jump out of the way. Even with Kit still hurt she's holding her own with Shura. Which is impressive, not special, just impressive. Kit landed on the tail of one of her flamiliars, bow in hand by her side. Other hand on her hip. Almost like she always stands like that.

"Well fox girl I'll give it to you. Your good, aim is spot on. Glad you aimed to not kill or I would be toast. So let's play a game. With every shot taken we ask a question? Fair?"

"Sure, lets see what I can get you to fess up Shura-nii!" A smirked appeared on Kits face.

It's almost as though the billing didn't happen or that we weren't at her childhood home.

"Snake Fang!" Shura swung her sword.

At that moment, I watched Kit get flung up into the air, her body contorting into a ball before landing safely in the tree behind Shura. Sitting down waiting for Shura to ask her question.

"So when was the first time you met the devil twins?"

"Oh, I met them when I was 8 I believe." She tapped her nose as her eyes watched the sky.

I didn't even know we knew her! I mean I'm forgetful but this is insane Rin thought to him self.

"That's right you guys probably don't remember." Kit grandfather said.

"Can you tell us?" Shami asked with stars in her eyes.

"Well if I remember correctly, the eldest boy kept saying that Kuro and Syro weren't real and that she was a lier. They fought the whole week. But Kit and the other boy got along great. Fujimoto always said they would make a good team when they grew up. I think the younger could see Syro and Kuro. But he stayed quiet about it." The old man explained.

"Kit, is younger then the twins by a year but she skipped a grade in middle school." Her father said watching.


	14. Chapter 14

As the group watches the mini training fight. Tulles starts to speak.

"Kit used to be so quiet that many of the people that live here hardly notice here. I knew that she would become a exorcist when she got older. As a Tulski, our blood line is one with blood of Lucifer in it. Which is why she and I have tails. It's apart of the blood line. But her mothers father being a main scientist of the Gagory, decided to run tests on her. Mixing blood of Mephisto into her blood as an infant. Which is why she has more democratic characteristics. But both bloods mixing made is so she can summon demons so easily." Tulles explained with a distant look in his eyes.

Rin noticed how much older he looked when he talked about his daughter.

"So what's her incantation?" Izamo asked.

"It's, With the starts above Assiah and the fires of Gehenna, I beccon you to my side to fulfill my request and to aid me in my quest." "She developed that one after she summoned Kuro and Syro. She can summon in the middle of a battle with quick judgment with her cards she keeps with her."

"So her cards are spells?"

"Yes and no. They are the humanity of the demons she seals before sending them back through the gate."

Hearing that this girl is a bath way between assiah and gaheena, means she's more important to keep safe. Rin thought. As Rin thought to himself he heard;

"Shura, you don't know how it's like being the center of unwanted attention. For something that's out of your control! Angle already made it clear that I should be dead just like all demons should be. That's why I refuse to use my moms sword or anything else except the wingeco bow! I learned that I can't get into the middle of a battle with demons because of Angle! Why else do you think I wanted to be back in Tokyo!" Kit yelled as she dodged all Shura's attacks.

"So Kit, feel better?" Shura asked putting her sword away.

As Kit panted and slowed down her breathing, she realized that she did feel better.

"Yes, but nearly killing me do make me spill everything is down right bloody dirty. And you know that ." Kit sneered.

"Well if you would be honest and say what you feel before running off. I wouldn't have to. Your just as stubborn as you idiot father." Shura laughed.

Tulles chuckled next to the other kids.

"That's why I'm glade that Shuras here. That way Kit can't bottle everything up inside herself. Yuki, Rin, I want you both to keep an eye on her. She still isn't fully healed. Just keep her in the back on missions. She has her flamiliors and her bow. She'll back you both up and watch out for the other exwireras."


	15. To the reader

**Dear readers:**

 **Sorry it took so long to publish a new chapter. I was kinda in a bit of a block on inspiration. Hopefully you like a bit of the back ground of the Tyski family. ️️️**


End file.
